Oh, oh, oh, Drakken's Crying
by ShrakkenForever
Summary: When Shego rejects Drakken, he is so unbelievably hurt. The only people he can turn to are Kim and Ron. Set directly after Graduation Part 2!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE::

One hour after Kim && Ron's graduation ceremony && being named heroes

Shego yawned, && stretched out on the lawn chair on the patio of the hotel she and Drakken were staying at. The thoughts running thru her head were enthralled && confused. "Should I go for him...I just don't know.." she thought aloud. She sighed, && closed her eyes, deciding she'd think about it later. "SHEGO!" Shego yelped, && fell off the lawn chair with a loud *THUMP* She looked up to see Drakken staring at her with wide eyes, as he tugged nervously on his ponytail. There was an obvious pink blush showing thru his light blue skin. "Ehh...Shego.." he cleared his throat. "I think we should talk about what happened earl-" Shego was up in an instant, eyes blazing && palms glowing. She glared at him. "I'd rather not." Drakken stared at his feet. "Shego, pl-" he was cut off, as he had to dodge a blast of green plasma aimed directly at his face. 'I. Said. NO!!" Shego yelled, and ran out of the room, angrily.

Drakken sat down where Shego had been before, and sighed, fighting back tears. _I honestly thought I had a chance with her._ _But it's obvious what she may have felt during the awards ceremony will never be felt again. _He began to concentrate on a crack in the tile, && let the tears fall. "Uhh...Drakken?" "Oh great. The sidekick." Drakken muttered. He quickly wiped his eyes and turned around. "What do you WANT? Don't you have parties to be attending or something? "Yeah, we were just about to..wait a second. Are you CRYING?" Drakken glared at him. "NO! Now what are you even doing here? "Well, uhm. Me && Kim saw you && Shego being announced like, hereos or something on TV, && Kim just FREAKED about the flowers pulling you and her together && wanted to come gloat to Shego that she DID have feelings for you..but you don't look so good..." Drakken couldn't hold it in any longer. He started to cry again, all over Ron's shoulder. Ron looked alarmed and began to awkwardly pat Drakken's back. Drakken sniffled. "Sh-sh-Shego HATES ME!!"

Kim burst into Shego's room and began to gloat immediantly. "Ohhh, I saw those googly eyes you and Drakken were givin each other during that speech! No wonder you were jellin so bad over the fact that...Shego? Are you alright?" She was surprised to see Shego laying on her bed with a pillow over her face. "Go. Away. Princess. I am in NO MOOD to discuss Dr. D, alright?! NOTHING HAPPENED DURING THE SPEECH AND NOTHING WILL HAPPEN, SO JUST GET OUT!" Kim backed away, hands up as if to defend herself. "Ok, alright. I'm sorry Shego." She walked out of the room, and went off to find Drakken && Ron.

The moment Kim was gone, Shego stood up and slammed her bedroom door shut. She walked around the room, fuming quietly to herself. "Why is this making me so ANGRY? He obviously likes me, and I sure as hell know I like him, so why can't I go for it?! Am I afraid of getting hurt? Of course not. I just can't do this! GRRR!!!" She strode over to her window && flung it open. When she looked outside, she realized she could see [[And hear!]] Drakken, Kim, && Ron all talking. As she listened closer, she was shocked to hear Dr. D..CRYING. What the hell!?


	2. Drakken's Peril

CHAPTER TWO::

Kim walked over to the lounge chair where Ron and Drakken were sitting and was speechless. Dr. Drakken was leaning on Ron, sobbing like a baby. She slowly approached them and cleared her throat. "Hey..Dr. Drakken?" He shot upright and tried to wipe his eyes before she could see them, but the damage was done. She sat down on the other side of Drakken and looked at him. "Is this about Shego?" she asked him quietly, not wanting to upset him again. He coughed, and more tears came to his black eyes. "YES! It is. I thought she had feelings for me, the way she freaked when Warmonga kidnapped me,the way she almost hugged me when you and I escaped, the way she looked at me during the awards ceremony, the way she smiled at me when my tendrils pulled her closer....but I can see now that I was very, very wrong." Kim reached out and patted his hand. "Listen, Drakken. Maybe she's just feeling, I don't know, pressured or something! I think you should go try and talk to her again. Don't you Ron? RON!" Ron was trying [unsuccessfully]] to wring Drakken's tears from his now soaked t-shirt. "Yeah, of course KP!" he exclaimed, obviously not knowing what he agreed to judging by the lost look on his freckled face. "Shit!" Shego yelled, and pressed her fist up against her temple. "I don't want him to have feelings for me! I can't be in a serious relationship right now, I just CAN'T!" There was a knock on the door. "Room service!" She flung open the door and saw a kind of ugly guy who looked around her age. A light went on in her head. "Haha, I know how to get Drakken off my back." she muttered. The young man tilted his head. "What's that?" Shego gave him a seductive smile. "Come in for a minute"  
Drakken took a deep breathe and rocked back and forth on his heels outside of Shego's hotel room. He knocked loudly on the door and cleared his throat. "Shego? Shego, can I come in?" There was no answer, so he slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. "Sh--" He froze. Shego and a man in a hotel uniform were lying on her bed, making out passionately. The man had his hand up Shego's shirt, for God's sake! Shego pulled away and sat up. Glancing at the door, she saw Drakken standing there, shell-shocked. She pushed back her mussed hair and waggled her fingers at him. "Hey Dr. D." she said, and smirked. Drakken began to shake. "Shego, why? If you didn't want me, you should've just said so. You don't have to hurt me." He spun on his heel and fled the room. The hotel employee reached for her again, and she shot him off with a blast of plasma. "You. Out. Now." she said. The man's eyes widened, and he ran out of the room.

4 hours later::

Shego was awaken from her fitful sleep by the harsh sound of the phone ringing. She rolled out of bed and answered it. "Hello?" she snapped. "Hello, is this.." the voice paused. "She-sh-Shego?" She rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah. Who's this?" "I'm Dr. Shayner from Eagleveiw Medical Center. I think you need to come down here." She broke out in a cold sweat. "Wh-why?" The man cleared his voice. "The bartender from Bradford Suites checked in a Dr. Drew Lipsky about an hour ago. The only contact we had was you, he had your suite number written on his hand." "Ohhhmygod, what happened to him??!?!?" "Please, miss, just come down." The man hung up. Shego threw on her jacket and shoes, and ran outside. "TAXI!!!" she yelled. The second she saw a taxi, she threw herself in and shouted "EAGLEVEIW MEDICAL CENTER, AS FAST AS YOU CAN"  
When Shego arrived at the hospital, she began to frantically look around the waiting room for the man who called her. Seeing a nurse, she dashed over. "Excuse me, I'm here about Drew Lipsky?" The nurse bit her lip and looked at her feet. "That's Dr. Shayner," she murmered, pointing at a tall, thin man standing by the reception desk. "You need to talk to him about Mr. Lipsky..." Shego wasted no time. "Dr. Shayner, I need to know why I'm here." she said briskly, crossing her arms and staring at her feet, trying to hide the pain she was feeling. "Ahh, Shego. Of course. Why don't we go into my office.." He began to walk quickly to small room left of the reception desk, and Shego followed him close behind. When they were both seated in the boring, pale green office the size of the bathroom she had in Dr. D's lair, Dr. Shayner shuffled some papers and glanced up at the nervous yet angry looking young woman. "According to Dirk Bedfeld, the Bradford Suites bartender, Drew arrived at the pub around 3:00pm, looking quite torn up about something. He immediantly ordered a large beer, vodka, && whiskey. Mr. Bedfeld says he downed all three drinks in about 6 minutes, and ordered three more. He cantinued to drink extremely heavily for the next 3 hours, until Bedfeld felt the need to cut him off. Mr. Lipsky was about to leave, when he fell to the ground and began to have severe convulsions. Bedfeld rushed him here. He's...well, to be frank if I may...he's not doing well at all. He's unconcious right now, and I do hope you'll be able to handle seeing him..it's not good, I'm afraid." Shego felt as if time had stopped. She felt her throat tighten, and it felt as if her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach. She was cold all of a sudden. She was sure the world was destroyed. She gasped, and looked Dr. Shayner directly in the eye. "I'd like to see him, if that's possible." Her mind immediantly shot to Kim. Ha. Maybe she can help Dr. D. After all, anything's possible for a possible. Dr. Shayner shifted his position awkwardly. "Yes, of course.  
Shego took a deep breathe and braced herself for what Dr. D might look like. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she was terrified at what might happen when she opened that door. She carefully opened the door, and walked inside. "Oh my god...no..." Tears sprang to her eyes, as she looked at her employer. And best friend. She couldn't believe how fragile he looked. His midnight black hair was out of it's usual ponytail, and lay limply around his face. His usually vibrant blue skin was as light as her own green skin, maybe lighter. The scar below his right eye was more prominant than usual. There was a thin sheen of sweat on his face. His mouth hung open slighly, and his arms lay at his sides. She approached his bed slowly, and sat down next to him. Gently, she reached out to touch his forehead, and brush his hair out of his face. "Drew...I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She laughed bitterly. "I always thought the downfall of you would be Kimmy-Kins. Not me. Not alchohol. I'm so sorry!" Her hard outer shell finally broke, and she lost it. Laying her head on his chest, she began to sob, because to her, her world was ending. "I've gotta get out of here." she whispered. "Goodbye, Dr. D." She ran out of the room, and out of the hospital. 


End file.
